searched
by xxVICTORIAxx
Summary: I searched for you. I waited for you. But i got nothing. Stella/Macy friendship Better than is sounds. possible couple in the future...? Macy/Nick
1. Chapter 1

I searched the White Pages. Nothing

I searched Facebook. Nothing

I searched Myspace. Nothing

It was like she was completely wiped off the planet, with no goodbye.

The last time I spoke to her was in fourth grade.

The last time I had seen her was in third.

The last time we spoke she said;

"I will always keep in contact with you. I'm going to a new school, but we will make it."

She lied. We never spoke again. I called her a few weeks later. No answer.

I think I tried to call her a few more times, but I never got a hold of her again.

It's been seven years, and I still haven't heard from her.

I only recently started missing her. I don't know what caused me to remember her.

I didn't just wake up and remember, it was during the day. I'm not sure when.

I looked her up in my yearbook that night. Yes, I missed her.

So, I searched, but…nothing. Her name came up three times; fourteen, thirty-two, and twenty-seven.

None of these were her. She would be seventeen this fall.

I remember when we were growing up, we used to pretend we were sisters and we were going to become famous. I hope she perused that career.

She was really good at what she did.

She was a fashion designer.

She used to design my clothes, while I would sing.

But the year after she left, I stopped singing.

I hope she kept designing, she was better at it then I was at singing.

Anyway, I hope she isn't missing me the way I am missing her.

She had so much going for her.

She never needed me to slow her down.

Which is what I would have done.

I hope she has a new best friend. Or friends.

I hope they treat her with respect and dignity.

Our best friend anniversary is coming up.

It will be eleven years.

Since we met that is.

I think this might just be a phase.

Who knows? Maybe I will get over it tomorrow.

I highly doubt it, but it's nice to think happy thoughts.

After she left, I started playing sports.

We used to play with tea cups and make-up.

It was easier to do things that didn't remind me of her.

And that's when sports came in the picture.

I played more and more to get her off my mind.

Guess what? It worked.

Soon, I got a scholarship into Pure Horace Mantis

It's the best private school in New Jersey.

I got the scholarship from sports.

This is where I go to school now.

Everyone here comes to the games, just to support each other.

We're like a big family here.

It's because the school is so small and expensive though.

I always thought she would go to a place like this.

It was just so her.

I always hoped some miracle would happen and she would come here.

That dreamed died with sophomore year.

This year is junior year.

And I won't let a silly memory mess this up.

I'm going to move on.

Get a boyfriend.

Go to prom with him.

Become best friends with the girl who has been trying really hard to get through to me all three years.

Her name is Amy.

Yeah, Amy and Macy.

Not too shabby.

"Macy!" Amy yelled running to me with a tabloid in her hand.

"What's up Amy?" I start to walk out of the atrium with her.

"You'll never guess who is coming to our school!"

"Who?" I was genially excited to find out.

"JONAS!"

"OMG! JONAS? No, way!" We squealed like the girls we are and jumped up and down.

"Oh, and here is says another girl is coming with them." She says looking down to her newspaper.

"Who?" I ask once again.

"Their stylist says here they have been friends since fourth grade."

"Wow. That's a long time. What's her name?" I asked as we reached homeroom.

"Stella Malone." I Froze.

"Stella Malone?"

"Yeah, Macy, what's wrong?" She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I reply. "Her name just sounded familiar." Too familiar.

"Oh."

"It's nothing, come on." I say pulling her into the class.

I was going to get over this. I really was.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Yeah, Mace?"

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

Tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

Tomorrow was going to be a challenge.

Tomorrow is the day Macy Misa moves on.

* * *

Somewhat based off a true story (manly just the beginning), but yeah.

So i hoped you enjoyed. I meant for this to be a one-shot...but possibly a two shot?

Your reviews will tell (: Thanks-with love


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into school the next day.

As nervous as I can be, I opened my locker and threw my back bag in.

I grabbed my football from my gym bag that stayed in my locker.

Amy ran up to me;

"Macy! Macy, their here!" She squealed jumping up and down.

I wanted to do the same, but my feet just stay planted.

"Macy, what's wrong?" She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"We're best friends right?" I asked suddenly.

She looked surprised at first then she broke out in a grin.

"Of course, Ms. Misa." She laughed linking arms with me.

I laughed too.

I shut my locker, and we started walking to first period.

"So, who is your favorite JONAS member?'' I asked Amy.

My new best friend, Amy.

"Joe." She said solemnly.

I laughed, of course she would.

"Yours?"

"I don't know; I like them all really."

"You don't even have a preference?"

"Well, Nick's really cute and very serious, which just makes him cuter."

She was about to was something, but I wasn't finished just yet.

"But Joe has gorgeous hair, and he is absolutely adorable.

Yet, Kevin is just all around wow."

Amy giggled and nodded.

"This is true." She says.

"Hey, Amy and Macy!" Van Dyke yelled down the hallway.

We stopped and waited as he jogged up to us.

Once he got to us, he draped his arms around both our shoulders.

"What's up my peeps?"

Amy and I just rolled our eyes.

"I'm fine."

"I'm well."

Who said what?

Who knows?

"You hear about the new hot blonde chick?"

"Stella Malone?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, her."

"Yeah, we've heard about her, why?" I say.

"Heard she's single, and I was hoping that my two girls will pull some strings and hook us up."

Amy and I both pulled his arms off of us.

"We haven't even met the girl." Amy informs him.

"I know, but still maybe you guys could become friends with her, and give her some…hints about me."

"You want us to be your wingmen?" I ask.

He frowns at first, taking in what I'm saying.

"Yeah." He says simply.

Amy and I looked at each other before turning back to him and saying 'no' at the same time.

He sighed.

"Fine, but if you ever become friends with her, please just mention me."

I sighed.

"Fine." Amy told him.

He smiled before putting his arms around us again.

"I knew I could count on my girls."

We were half way to class when Van Dyke let go of us.

His first class was Math, not Bio like ours.

"See ya my ladies."

We both laughed and kept walking.

We turned the corner into our next class, and we both froze.

There, sitting in our seats, were two Lucas Boys.

I would have been excited, except it was awkward.

Those were our seats.

The only other two seats were at two different tables.

Amy and I glanced at each other; we really didn't want to be separated.

"Macy, Amy, take your seats." Mr. Mercado said.

"But…" I started to protest.

"Take your seats, girls." He repeated himself with more power while he turned back to the board.

"But our seats are taken." Amy told him.

Mr. Mercado turned to see what she was talking about.

"Ah, well, your right."

"Thank you." We said at once.

A few people snickered.

The others were used to it.

But the Lucas boys looked surprised and awed.

"But, you can change where you sit today right?"

We linked arms again, silently saying no.

He sighed, yes we were being difficult.

"Ms. Ray will you please go sit next to Mr. John today?"

Ray got up without hesitating, and went to sit next to John.

I don't really think they minded sitting next to each other.

"There, happy now?" Mr. Mercado said in annoyance.

Amy was about to say something, but I dragged her down the aisle to our seat before she could.

The table we sat at was directly next to our old table, the ones currently taken by the Lucas boys.

At some point in the class we had to do a 'lab', but the LB (Lucas Boys) obviously had no idea what they were doing, so Mr. Mercado asked us, being me and Amy, to helm them.

We didn't mind too much.

"Hi, I'm Amy." She stuck her hand out.

Each boy shook her hand.

"Joe."

"Nick."

"I'm Macy." I also shook their hands.

I touched two thirds of JONAS hands!

Once they actually got a hold of it the bell rang, so they got nothing done.

Neither did we.

Mr. Mercado said we had to do it for homework.

I didn't want to, but then again it was just another excuse for Amy to come over.

"I will not be able to remember this when I get home." Joe complained.

"So?" Nick asked.

"Will you?" Joe asked Nick.

Nick shrugged, "Probably not."

"Well, after school they have study sessions in the Cafeteria, you can go to that." I supplied.

"Really? That's awesome." Joe commented.

"Will you guys be going to that?" Nick asked.

"Well, we were probably just going to go to my house." I say.

They looked kind of disappointed by this, so Amy said;

"But, we could come today, if you guys want."

The LB smiled.

"Great." Joe said.

"Bye." I said really fast as Amy and I rushed out.

Why did we make a hasty exit?

I don't know…

* * *

Everything that day had been running smoothly, I hadn't even seen Stella!

But then third period came around.

I had P.E. and there was a new girl in our class.

Crap.

This was one of the few classes I had that wasn't with Amy.

"Macy!" Coach Hargett yelled.

"Yes coach?" I ran up.

"Please show this young lady her P.E. locker."

It was Stella.

She smiled at me, I smiled back.

It was a polite smile.

She didn't even recognize me.

"Yes, coach." I say again as Coach hands me Stella's locker number and combination.

I turn without giving Stella a second glance.

I was right, she followed her dreams.

She was pretty.

She had new best friends.

Three to be exact.

What I didn't expect was her not recognizing me.

"I'm Stella Malone." She says, trying to break the ice, as we walk into the girl's locker room.

"I know." I tell her.

"What's your name?" She asks.

I stop for a second, before turning to her, and looking her dead in the eye.

She still didn't recognize me.

So I just shake my head.

"It's not important."

She doesn't say anything after that.

I show her to her locker, its half way across the room from mine.

Thank goodness.

I was about to turn and walk away while she got dressed when she said something.

"I have done anything to offend you?" There is power in her voice, but still softness like she really wants me not to be mad at her.

You didn't keep your promise, you didn't recognize me, you made me get a new best friend, you moved on without letting me know, you forgot me.

You lied.

"It doesn't matter anymore." I say.

"What doesn't? I don't understand, have I met you before or something?"

_I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry._

"If you had don't you think you would recognize me?"

"Of course I would.'

"Ok then." And I left it at that.

I started to walk away again, if she could move on, I could too.

And not just tell myself I've moved on, but really, deep down, move on.

"What's your name?" She asks me right as I open the door to the gym.

"Macy. Macy Misa."

I turn to look at her; she's frowning and looking down at her shoes.

"And my best friend is Amy Stewart."

Then I left.

* * *

Tell me what'cha think! (: Two updates for two different stories in one day? awesome! go me, haha


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I walked slowly to fourth period.

Amy eventually caught up to me, but she didn't say anything.

That's what I love about Amy, she doesn't always talk.

She lets you pity yourself until you're ready to talk.

"I'm sorry." I whisper right before we walk into Algebra.

She smiles weakly at me before grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"Don't be." She whispers.

We walk into class, and I smile brightly.

Nick was in this class.

"Take a seat everyone." Mr. Carson says, but his nose was stuck in a book.

The bell rings then, and everyone sort of settles down.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and I was about to walk out of the school when I see a frantic looking Amy run around the corner.

"Macy!" She yells.

"Amy, what's wrong?" I run to meet her.

"Study Group, in the Cafeteria?" I smack my head, of course, how could I forget?

"Right, sorry, ok let's go." She laughs at my memory lapse.

We link arms and make our way to the cafeteria.

"I can't believe you forgot about JONAS." She shook her head in mock disbelief.

I roll my eyes and bump into her 'accidently'.

We both started laughing.

I remember when Stella and I would do silly things like this.

No, stop.

Stella doesn't matter anymore.

"Macy, Amy!" We both turn to see Van Dyke.

Déjà vu huh?

"What's up Van Dyke?" Amy asks.

"Have you talked to Stella?"

"No. But weirdly enough, I have fifth, seventh, and eighth with her. Well, _we_ have fifth and eighth with her." She said tilting her head towards me.

"Is she nice?"

"We haven't really talked to her." I said quickly.

"Yeah, but she kept staring at my in all the classes we had together." Amy informs us.

"Really?" Van Dyke and I both said. His was of confusion, mine was of disbelief.

"I know right, it was weird." We walked into the cafeteria then.

"Oh, there are the boys." I point to where Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Stella are sitting.

Wait Stella?!

"Oh, Stella is with them, mind if I go and sit with you guys?" Van Dyke asks.

"Yeah, I guess." Amy says as we start to walk towards them.

Joe is the first to see us; he smiles and waves us towards him.

We smile back.

Joe nudges Nick and he turns to look at us too.

He smiles as well.

"Hey guys." Amy and I say as we sit down next to them.

Stella is giving me a weird look, and I try not to make eye contact with her.

Kevin reaches across the table and shakes our hands, introducing himself.

"I'm Van Dyke." He shakes Joe's hand first then everyone else follows suit.

He pauses when he gets to Stella.

"And you must be Stella." He smiles at her.

She blushes and smiles back.

She blushes!

I softly elbow Van Dyke when it's obvious everyone is uncomfortable with him stretched across the table.

"Ow Mace." He says.

Well, I thought I elbowed him softly.

"What?" I whisper to him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Behave." I tell him playfully stern.

Amy giggled, and the LB chuckled some.

"Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back to suck your blood!" The last part he said in a fake vampire accent that really didn't sound good at all.

What surprised me was when he bent over and bit my neck.

I let out a small shriek.

"Van Dyke!" Amy and I yelled.

I smacked his arm,

He just laughed, "Sorry, it was a fine opportunity though. Imagine how many guys in the school have wanted to do that." He shook his head a bit.

"What are you talking about?" I snapped at him.

"Come now, Mace. You're captain of just about every sport at this school, you're a straight a student, and you're hot!"

"Shut up." I laughed, he was just messing around, Van Dyke was like my brother, and Amy was like our sister.

We were like a family.

"Ok, ok," He says surrendering. "Farewell my ladies, see you tomorrow."

He kissed both Amy and my check before rushing out of the cafeteria in his 'dramatic' exit.

"Is he always like that?" Nick asks.

"Pretty much, yeah." Amy and I respond.

"Are you two always like that?" Stella snapped, looking annoyed.

"Stella." Kevin said.

She glanced at him before mumbling a sorry.

"Alright, so let's get started shall we?"

There were maybe three other groups in the Cafeteria.

And slowly three turned to two.

Two turned to just us.

"Do you guys get it now?" I asked hopefully.

They were having trouble remembering the difference between a Igneous rock and a Metamorphic rock.

Or, at least Kevin was having a hard time.

"Ok, yeah, I got it." Kevin said.

"Good." I smiled brightly at him, now he could ace the test!

Stella scoffed, and I bit back a rude comment.

She had been doing that since we started.

"Well, it six so-"

"Six?!" I interrupted Amy.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't know." Stella mumbled.

"I have to go." I rushed to put all my stuff in my backpack.

"Do you need a ride?" Amy's head followed my hands, shaking slightly.

"No, but thanks Amy," I hugged her quickly. "See you guys tomorrow."

I said quickly.

I started running for the door, how could I forget?

"Bye Macy!" Everyone (sorta) yelled after me.

I yelled a quick goodbye before I was out the door.

Once I got home I rushed through the door.

"Finally!" My mom yelled, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry mom I was at school, studying."

"Studying?"

"Yes, with Amy and a couple new students."

She sighed.

"Ok, just hurry and get changed, they should be here in an hour."

"Got it!" I was already half way up the stairs.

We were having company over tonight.

I have never met them before, but my mom has been working closely with a new employee and decided to invite her and her family over for dinner.

It was supposed to be somewhat formal, so I got dressed in a nice black silk skirt and a blue cotton spaghetti strap.

I decided to worry about shoes later.

I needed to help my mom clean and cook.

At six-fifty five there was a knock on our door.

My mom was still in her bedroom.

"Get the door!" She yelled just as I opened the front door.

"Ok!" I yelled back,

Our company laughed.

"Oh, sorry." I turned back to the door. "Oh."

"Macy?" Three voices asked at once.

* * *

**If you didn't see that coming you really should have haha. I love you guys, i really do (:**

**Please review!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the front door, I couldn't believe my eyes.

JONAS was going to eat dinner at my house!

"Um, hi, guys. Come on in."

Could I sound more like an usher?

"So you three know each other?"

It was their mother who asked.

"Yeah," Joe said.

"We met at school." Nick informed their still confused mother.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you…Macy?"

I smiled, Mrs. Lucas remembered my name!

"Yeah," I breathed. "Welcome to our house."

Yes, apparently I could sound more like an usher.

"Yes, yes, welcome." My mother walked up behind me.

She had on a lovely plum purple dress.

Not to brag or sound weird or something, but my mom was one smokin single mom.

I remember when mom would take Stella and me to the park, men used to hit on her like crazy.

Not that I was bringing Stella into this because I haven't moved on, she is simply part of the alibi.

Anyway, back to the fact that JONAS plus their mom and little brother were standing in our foyer.

They were all wearing black slacks and white formal-looking shirts.

They all had on different color ties;

Joe was wearing a red one.

Kevin was wearing a black one.

Nick was wearing a blue one.

Frankie, however, was wearing jeans and a shirt with a picture of a tux on it.

"Well, come on over to the kitchen, I have dinner cooking."

Their mother followed my mom into the kitchen and she was saying something about how she was sorry her husband couldn't make it.

"So, we have a game room upstairs if you guys want to check it out." I said.

The silence was too awkward for my taste.

I think Joe agreed because he jumped into the idea animatedly.

"Sure, let's check it out."

They followed me as I climbed the stairs.

"Awesome!" Frankie said.

He must have spotted the pool table.

"Kevin let's play pool!" Frankie pulled Kevin towards the pool table by his shirt.

"This is really cool, Macy." Joe commented, his eyes repeatedly looking toward the basket ball game.

There were two side by side.

"Bet I can beat you."

"What?" He turns to look at me.

"Twenty bucks says I win."

He scoffed.

"Deal."

He stuck his hand out; I shook it.

"Guys," Nick called to Kevin and Frankie. "Joe is about to have his butt whooped, come watch."

"Very supportive Nick." Joe said sarcastically.

Nick rolled his eyes.

I decided to go easy on him at first, so the score was pretty even.

"Is that the best you got, Misa?" Joe asked.

"Nope." I answered simple whishing another basketball.

"Come on, then, try."

He didn't know what he was asking.

"You don't want me to."

"Yes, I do." He made a basket as well.

"Fine if that's what you want." Then I really brought the heat.

Now it was hard core, and I was winning.

By a lot.

"Game over. Player two wins." The machine 'said'.

"Awesome!" Frankie must really like that word.

Nick high-fived me, then Kevin did.

"Where did that come from?" Joe turned to me.

"I guess years of practice." I shrugged.

"You've been playing this game for years?" Kevin asked amazed.

Silly Kevin.

"No," I laughed. "The game basketball I have though."

"How long?" Nick asked.

He looked intrigued.

"Um, well, I'm sixteen, so twelve years."

They started at me in awe.

I didn't really like this attention.

Even though it was from a JONAS.

All three of the JONAS members were staring at me.

"It's really not that impressive." I mumble.

"Of course it is." Nick said.

"Are you on the team at school?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, pretty much every team. Actually, I'm on all the teams." I said thoughtfully.

"So that's what that guy at school was talking about?" Nick asked.

"Van Dyke? Yeah, that was it." I nod my head a little.

"What was with the whole…?" Joe imitated Van Dyke by pretending to bite something.

He held his hands out as if holding a neck or something.

I laughed; it was funny watching him try to be Van Dyke.

"Oh, his latest obsession; Vampires. He loves them right now."

I laughed again at there expressions.

They were all fake smiling, they look disturbed.

"He was just playing around." I whispered.

"So are you…going out with him?" Nick asked, he looked uncomfortable.

"Me and Van Dyke? No, absolutely not. We're just friends."

"And the other girl with you; Amy?"

"What about her?" Since when did I get defensive of Amy?

"Is she going out with Van Dyke?" Nick asked.

"No, the three of us are just best friends. We're, actually, really, really close."

The all nodded excepting this.

"They were the first friends I had here; we hang out all the time. Well, not today obviously." I mumble the last part. I already made an idiot of myself, no need to continue.

"So, have you met Stella?" Joe asked.

"Yeah," I nod, and continue smiling. "I met her."

"What, you don't like her or something?" Joe asked/laughed.

I was laugh nervously, but then realize they expect an answer.

"I haven't really gotten to talk to her."

"We're sorry about the way she acted earlier. She's been weird since, around, third period or so." Kevin threw in.

"It's fine." I smile up at them again. "Most people don't like Amy, Van Dyke, and I. They think we're fake really."

"Really?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, really." I nod.

"You guys always look like you're having so much fun, though."

"Doesn't mean people like us." I add a laugh at the end, to lighten up the good.

"They're just jealous." Nick leaned in.

I laughed.

"Yeah, maybe they are." I whisper for their benefit. "So do you guys want to go downstairs or…"

"No! I haven't beaten Kevin at pool yet." Frankie said urgently.

"Oh, well, then be my guest, go ahead." I flick my hand to the pool table.

Frankie once again runs to the table, dragging Kevin behind him.

Joe's cell phone started going off then.

"Hello? Yeah, what's up? We're at a friend's house right now, remember?"

I'm a friend? Bonus!

Nick laughed at my expression.

I blushed scarlet.

This only made Nick laugh harder.

Joe continued talking on the phone, and slowly started walking away.

"Must be Stella." Nick said.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"His face." He said simply.

When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything else, I turned to turn the game off.

"Joe owes you twenty bucks." Nick said suddenly.

"I wasn't being serious; you guys can keep your money." I smile reassuringly.

"Hey, a deal's a deal." He said.

"Well, yeah, but it would feel wrong taking money from you guys." I looked to my flats.

"Why?" He asked.

"I would feel like a gold-digging…fan?" I wasn't sure what our status was.

Sure Joe had said friend on the phone, but I'm sure I wasn't quite under that category yet.

Nick laughed. "No, you two made a bet, and you won, you're going to have to take the prize."

"How about we make a different bet; winner takes all."

"What do you mean?" He frowned some, but looked generally interested.

"We make another bet; if I win then I will take the money, if you win you let it go."

He considered this for a minute before letting out a chuckle.

"Fine." He shook his head but grabbed my hand in his. "What do you want to bet on?"

I bit my lip.

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

He shook his head.

"But, wait," He said suddenly. "How about you have to get Van Dyke to kiss you."

"What!?"

He nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah, yeah, you have to get Van Dyke to kiss you by the end of the week."

"Nick, that's like mission impossible. Unless," I say the idea just occurring to me. "Unless I ask him to."

"You can't tell him about the bet." Nick said quickly.

"What, ugh, not fair." I complained.

He shrugged.

"You have to get Van Dyke to kiss you before the end of the week and you can't tell him about our bet in any way."

"What do you mean in any way?" I ask skeptically.

"You can't tell someone else to tell him."

"Shoot."

He rolled his eyes.

"You can't write it down or…"

"Ok, ok, I get it."

Now that I think about it, it shouldn't be too hard to get Van Dyke to kiss me.

"It should be easy." I tell Nick.

"How about with a little pressure?" he asks.

"I don't understand."

"You'll see." His smile was almost evil…?

"Macy! Boys! It's time to eat!" My mother called.

I gave Nick one last look, and then made my way to the stairs.

"Macy!" Frankie called.

I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Your house is awesome…"

Then he continued to tell me all the 'awesome' things in my house.

And it was adorable.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's drifting from Stella and Macy, but I had to add some spice between Macy and the Lucas Boys.**

**So, what couple should I do for this story? Joe/Macy or Nick/Macy. Let me know, please review (:  
**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"So, Macy, how is school?" My mother asked.

We were just eating dessert; apple pie and vanilla ice cream!

"Pretty good, Coach says I'll be starting again."

My mom laughed. "For what sport?"

"Oh." I say quickly realizing I hadn't mentioned that.

Our company laughed.

I blushed.

"Uh, it's basketball season, so basketball I guess." I say sheepishly.

"How about you boys; how are you enjoying school?" My mom turned to the LB.

"It's pretty good." Joe stated.

"Yeah, the classes are great."

"And Macy here has helped us a lot. Even if today was just the first day." Nick winked at me.

Wait, he winked at me?!

Wow!

"Macy!"

"Huh, what?" I turned to my mom.

I'm guessing from the look on everyone's face she had said something to me.

"I said is that so?"

"Uh, sure. I mean, yeah, I did."

"Is that why you were late?" My mom smirked.

"Possibly," I say without really thinking about it.

I mean would you be able to concentrate if you were sitting between two (out of three) most beautiful boys ever?

I didn't think so.

"So Mace," Joe turned to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you have any classes with Stella?"

"What's with all these questions about Stella?"

"Stella? Stella Malone?" My mother turned from her conversation with Mrs. Lucas to ours. "Pretty girl, blonde hair, really tall?"

How did she know Stella was tall now?

Well, she was always taller than me.

"Yes, how do you know her?" Kevin asked, shocked.

"Well, Stella used to always be around Macy."

I shook my head at her to stop, but Nick turned to look at me, so I stopped.

"But than she moved, poor girls, they were devastated."

"Mom." I hiss quietly across the table.

"It's funny though, I bumped into her at the store and she didn't recognize me at all. Wow, so she goes to your guys' school?" She ignored me.

"Yeah, all of us." Joe answered. All the LB were staring at me.

"So you saw her at school, you didn't mention her." My mom turned to me.

"There was nothing to say." I looked down to my food; I couldn't meet six puzzling eyes.

"Didn't you talk to her? You two were the best of friends, practically sisters-"

"I know," I snapped looking up to meet everyone's eyes. I didn't mean to snap it just happened. "And now were not, end of story." I looked back down to my food.

It was quiet after that.

Just silence, awkward silence.

"I'm finished; can I go up to my room now?" I say after a minute.

Of course I really wasn't finished, I wanted to eat the rest, but I could feel the boys putting the pieces together, and I didn't want to be there when they made the final judgment.

My mom looked as if to say something, but then changed her mind, and nodded her head.

"Thanks for coming; I…hope you liked dinner." The last part was more of a sigh.

I walked to the stairs, but before I took the first step I heard a chair move.

I looked back and saw Nick standing, but in no position to follow me.

"Don't forget our bet Macy."

I smiled, a little.

"I won't. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Macy."

He didn't sit back down.

I nodded twice before I started walking up the stairs in front of me.

* * *

**Ok, so i know it's short, but i wanted to get something published (:**

**does anyone want to see something happen in the next chapter? i'm all ears right now, and i want to know what you guys want, so **

**just leave it in a review or pm me, either/or. Love you guys, and thanks for being so patient with me- Victoria :D  
**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Nick's voice kept ringing in my head, _"Don't forget our bet Macy."_

I walked over to my locker to see Amy already standing there with two coffee cups in her hand.

"Morning Love," She greeted with a big smile.

"Morning," I laughed taking one of the cups from her hand.

"So what happened last night? Why were you in such a rush?" She asked as I put my all stuff in my locker.

"Oh," I say quickly turning to look at her, "My mom invited a new family over for dinner. There mom works with my mom, and you'll never guess who it is."

She stared at me for a second before her mouth dropped open and she squealed.

"JONAS?" She screamed, making half the student population in the hallway turn to look at us.

I just nodded my head.

"Oh, My, Gosh," Somehow we ended up in the middle of the hallway jumping and screaming.

"Oo, I want to know what happened, tell me!" We both turned to see Van Dyke grinning at the two of us.

"JONAS was over at her house last night," Amy squealed.

Van Dyke just scoffed.

"Is that it?" He asked impatiently.

"Is that is?!" Amy and I yelled in unison.

Van Dyke looked frightened for a moment before breaking out into, yet, another grin.

"Doesn't matter, you know you guys love me more," He boasted.

Amy and I quickly shot a glance at each other.

"Mhm," I mutter quietly.

"Sure," Amy finishes.

"Anyway, what happened?" Amy asked animatedly.

"Well-"

"Macy! Amy!" We turned to see the Lucas boys coming down the hall.

Form the looks of it; it had been Joe who had called us.

"What's up?" I ask casually.

Amy was trying very hard not to freak out.

"Oh, not too much, how about you?" Nick asks.

"Talking to me, the boy that they love more than you," Van Dyke says in a fake cocky voice.

Though Amy and I knew he was kidding, it didn't look like the LB knew.

"He's just kidding," Amy says.

"Yeah, he's just being a dork, so ignore him," I say as Amy and I push him behind us.

"Hey!" He yelled in protest.

"Behave," Amy and I said.

"Stella!" We heard Van Dyke yell.

We all turned to see Van dyke gawking at the blonde as she walked through the door.

Just then an idea of how to get Van Dyke to kiss me popped into my mind.

"Hey, Stella," The LB greeted.

"Hey guys, Van Dyke, Amy," She hesitated before looking right at me, "Macy."

I simply nodded at her.

"So," Amy started, "Isn't Macy's house awesome?"

"Oh, yeah!" Kevin said.

"You were at Macy's house?" Stella turned to Joe and glared at him, pure annoyance seeping through her.

"Maybe," I heard him mutter.

"Yeah, they were. Got a problem with it?" I said with a little more attitude then necessary.

Stella seemed taken back. Then she looked like she was ready to fight back.

"Yeah, I do," She stepped up to me.

"And why is that?" I said taking a step up to her as well.

"I…j-just do,"

"Macy," I heard Amy whisper, and I felt Van Dyke's fingers grip my arm, but I just pulled away.

"You shouldn't have a problem with it. It's not like you care," The last part was a whisper that only she could hear.

"Why do you say that?" She actually looked…hurt.

"You know why I say that Stella Malone."

"No, I don't think I do Macy Misa," She blinked suddenly, and then looked back up to me. "Macy, Macy Misa." She whispered.

"Yeah, that's her name, what's it to you?" Amy asks defensive suddenly.

"Amy, let it go," I turn and start to pull her away. From the corner of my eye I saw her pull Van dyke in tow.

"Macy, wait!"

"What Nick?" I stop.

"See you at lunch?" He calls.

"Um," I hesitate.

"Please?" I still hadn't turned to look at him, and I didn't hear him move.

"Sure," I breathe.

* * *

"Ok," Amy says, "What the hell was that?"

We were currently sitting in first period, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"Nothing?" Amy asks in disbelief.

I turned to repeat the lie, but the look in her eyes stops me. She looked so hurt, like I just told her I ran over her puppy. (Who was adorable by the way.)

"I'm sorry," I sigh, "I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"But we will talk about it?" She asks eagerly.

"Sure," I say unsure. I knew I was going to have to tell her, she was my best friend.

* * *

"Hey, Van Dyke," I say running up to him. Amy had to go to the bathroom, and I told her I'd save her a spot at the table we would be sitting at today.

The 'Lucas Table', can you believe that?

They've been here for what? A day?

Anyway, today was going to be a little…weird.

I told Amy my plan with Van Dyke.

She giggled and told me I was a genius.

"What's up Mace? Where's Amy?"

"Bathroom," I reply quickly. "You like Stella right?"

Short and Sweet.

"Well, yeah, but I know you don't…"

"Don't be ridiculous, you can still like her."

"Really? Awesome!"

"You know, you don't really my permission to like someone?"

"Oh, psh, of course."

"Ok, well, I have an idea to get her to like you."

He nodded his head vigorously.

* * *

"Hey guys," Joe greeted as Amy, Van Dyke, and I sat down.

I was sitting right across from Stella, and from the looks of it she wasn't very happy to see me.

"Oh my GOSH, guys guess what?" Amy asked excitedly, literally leaning across the table to get the boys attention.

"What?" Kevin laughed.

"You'll never guess who just got together!"

"Who?" Joe asked, he seemed interested all the sudden.

"Guess!" Amy demanded.

Stella rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

The boys looked between each other and shrugged.

"Who?" Nick asked.

"Macy and Van Dyke!" Wow, Amy was a really good actress.

"What?!" They all seemed to yell at once.

They all sounded different; upset, desperate, confused, and surprised.

I wasn't sure said what, I was looking at Van Dyke's and my intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, it's totally true," Amy nodded.

"Prove it," Joe demanded.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I whisper.

Van Dyke and I look at each other before he leans in and kisses me.

It was awkward, I have to admit, but Van Dyke was a really good kisser.

I felt his fingers in my hair, and I felt his tongue pressed against my lips.

That's when I pulled away.

"See?" My voice is a little high, so I quickly clear my throat. "See?" I repeat.

Van Dyke chuckled beside me and gently wrapped his arm around my waist.

Stella was in pure shock, Joe and Kevin looked kinda disgusted, but Nick had an emotion on his face that I didn't recognize.

I smirked at Nick, and he let out a small laugh, and sigh…of relief?

"Nick what is it?" Joe asks.

"Nothing, I was thinking that maybe Stella should watch who she likes."

"Hey, Nick, shut up." Stella growls and punches his arm.

"Ow, what? It's true."

"Wait, Stella you like Van Dyke?" I ask, pretending to be surprised.

She just glared at me.

"I'll take that as a yes," I nod and turned to look at Van Dyke. "I told you it would work."

He just rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing," Amy and I say together.

"We have to go, Algebra homework," I say.

"Later people," Amy grins before taking my arm and we walk out.

We only made it to the stairs before we burst out laughing.

"Ugh, man, I'm kinda hungry," Amy says after we calm down.

"Here," I say pulling out a PB&J and handing it to her.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really," I lied. Amy was so skinny; she needed food more than I did.

Amy didn't buy it.

She tore the sandwich, giving me half of it.

I smiled and took it from here.

"SO is Van Dyke a good kisser?"

I laughed; I knew she would bring that up, "Surprisingly, yes."

She laughed too.

We ate in silence until we heard someone coming towards us.

It was Stella.

"Macy?" She asked.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Can we talk alone, please?" She nodded to Amy, clearly showing that Amy was not allowed in this conversation.

That offended me a little bit, but I nodded.

"Do you mind?" I ask.

"Sure, no problem, um, see you next period Mace."

She got up and walked up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

"Ok, what?" I look to see Stella staring at the ground and I can't see her face.

"Stella?" I ask.

She shook a little and I reached out my hand to her.

She looked up into my eyes, she was crying.

I felt a pain of remorse; I wasn't sure for what though.

"Oh, Mace," She whispers and throws herself into my arms.

And I stood there as confused as ever.

"I remember," She whispers. "I remember."

* * *

**OK, so at first i liked this chapter, then i got bored with it, so i added the ending. **

**I hope ya'll like it! Please review, please, please, please. **

**I've been having some doubts with this story...With Love-Victoria(:  
**


	7. Chapter 7

I was so stunned that I couldn't move. Stella cried and cried in my arms while all I could do was try not to let her fall.

"I'm so sorry, Macy," I heard Stella say after she managed to breathe. I didn't know what to say, I knew Stella was waiting but I couldn't speak. Even if I wanted to, I didn't know what to say. "Macy?" I took a deep breathe and pulled her off me and out her at arms length, still holding tightly to her shoulders. I stared at the face that had always been beautiful, ever since we were kids even when she was crying, and I asked the only question I could.

"Why?" It was so simple, yet Stella seemed taken back.

"Why what?" I dropped my hands from her, letting out a hard sigh, and turned to start pacing in front of her.

"How?" I asked. Stella just stared at me like I was speaking a foreign language. "When?"

"What are you asking Macy?" Stella finally snapped.

"_Why_ did you never call me? _How_ could you forget about me? _When_ did you forget?" It had started as a roar, but it finished lamely. She didn't say anything; she just stared at me, exactly as she had in the cafeteria. "Are you even sorry?" I hissed.

This triggered her, "Of course I am!" She yelled, "I told you that didn't I?"

"So? I could say that too, but it's just words. It doesn't matter until you mean it." With that I turned and walked away, not looking back at the blonde behind me. I didn't cry, I still couldn't feel anything but doubt. I didn't know if I could believe her, after all she had lied to me before, who said she wouldn't do it again? Than again Stella, of all people, wouldn't just make a scene for nothing, she would have to have a really good reason for it. Just then the bell rang, breaking through my thoughts and sending me running to my next period.

* * *

"Macy!" Amy yelled running up to me.

"Huh?" I ask stopping for only a moment.

"What's wrong?" We were just walking outside and the cool air hit us, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

"I'm fine," I whisper. Telling Amy seemed like a bad idea now.

"Macy?" Amy had stopped and when I looked at her she seemed heartbroken.

"I'm sorry, Amy. Really, I'm fine."

"You know what I think?" Amy seemed back to her bubbly self.

"What?" I murmur. We had continued walking and were now waiting for Van Dyke.

"I think we say were fine," She started. I could faintly hear Van Dyke in the background yelling at us to wait up, even though we were already stopped. "Because we don't know why we're not." I had to replay what she said in my head a few times before I soaked it in.

"Hey guys!" Van Dyke yelled bouncing up to us.

"Hey," we replied.

"Ready? My mom said she has milk and cookies waiting for us next to our warm and cozy fireplace."

"Oo," Amy said.

"Sounds great," I say just as excited.

"Alright, let's go," Van Dyke motioned us forward with his hand.

Van Dyke's home was beautiful, it had caramel-colored stone, a deep green lawn, and graceful red tree in the front yard.

Inside we took off our shoes, coats, and backpacks. The mixture of freshly baked cookies and cinnamon filtered through the air. After being greeted by Van Dyke's mother and older brother, Josh, who attends college, we made our way to his living room. Just as Van Dyke had said there were three glasses of cold milk, three plates of chocolate chip cookies, and a warm fireplace with four pillows and two folded blankets. After thirty minutes of procrastinating we deiced it was time to do our homework. When I got my backpack open I checked my phone to notice three unread text messages and one missed call, along with a voice mail. The call was from my mom, she was calling to say that Texas was great, hot, but great. She had left that morning and wouldn't be back home till next week. Two of the text messages were just forwarded messages I didn't bother reading, and the last one was from an unknown number.

**Hey (:**

I texted back;

**Who is this? M+A**

We walked back to our cozy place by the fire and started our homework. A few minutes later, I got a text message.

**Nick Lucas (:**

**Oh, how did you get my number? M+A**

**Your mom**

**?? M+A**

**She gave it to both my brothers. She wanted us to check up on you while she was gone (:**

**When did she give it to you? M+A**

**Last night, after dinner (:**

**Oh…ok ;) M+A**

**Is it ok with u?**

**Yes M+A**

**Great (:**

**Why so many smiley faces? M+A**

**Cuz I'm happy (: (: (: (: **

**Haha, why? M+A**

…**Joe just hit his head on the table (:**

**Why does that make you happy? M+A**

**He was saying stuff that was annoying me, and once he hit his head he shut up! (:**

**What was he saying? M+A**

**Stuff about this one person**

**Oh, yeah, that's specific :/ M+A**

"Macy? Who are you texting?" Amy asked.

"Oh, you know," I trailed off, "Nick Lucas." I said nonchalantly.

But we were both freaking out.

Before Amy could say anything, Van Dyke interrupted.

"Oh, that guy you were trying to make jealous when you kissed me today?"

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

"You know; Nick Lucas, of JONAS."

"Yes, I am aware of who he is, however, I was not trying to make him jealous."

"Sure, than why'd you smirk at him?" Amy giggled at his response.

"Because I won," I said simply.

"What?" both VD and Amy asked at the same time.

"I won," I repeated. I looked at Amy and shot her a look that said 'tell ya later'.

She nodded.

"You won what?" VD asked.

"The game," I offered.

"Great, now I lost The Game, good going Macy." VD huffed.

I laughed, of course he would think of that.

"Sorry," I mumbled before my phone vibrated again.

**Haha, yeah, I like to give away a lot of detail**

**I'm sure :P M+A**

**So what are you doing?**

**I'm at Van Dyke's with Amy M+A**

**Oh, your new boyfriend? ;)**

**No! VD knows it was just 4 show M+A**

**I told you not to tell any1 about the bet!**

**I didn't. I got him 2 do it another way M+A**

…**How?**

**I told him it would make Stella jealous M+A**

**Ahh…I think it did (:**

**Yeah, it totally did M+A**

**How do you know?**

**It was obvious in her face M+A **

**Sure, so u **_**don't **_**like him?**

**Not like **_**that**_** no M+A**

**Good :D**

**Why is that good? M+A**

**Because if Stella were really jealous and did like VD, she'd kill u 4 him ;)**

**She can have him M+A**

**Awesome; I'll let her know (:**

**I'm glad you worry about my self preservation so much (: M+A**

**Friend looking out 4 friend right?**

**Yes, sir M+A**

**Haha**

**What r u up to? M+A**

**Just sitting on my bed, trying 2 write a song**

**And how is that coming along? M+A**

**Pretty good, thanks (:**

**What's it about? M+A**

**Jealously **

**Oh M+A**

**Yeah, I'm sticking to this week's theme (:**

**Were you jealous this week Mr. Nick? M+A**

…**maybe…**

**Haha, of what? M+A**

**Hey, I got 2 go. Talk to u later (:**

**Ok…later (:**

I shut my phone and tired to finish what was left of my homework.

"You like him you know," Amy whispered. She was sitting next to me, and it was obvious she had read the whole conversation over my shoulder, "And he likes you."

Nick likes me?

"Whatever Amy," I whisper.

* * *

"Macy!" I turned to see Nick running to me.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey," he fell into pace with me.

So it was been a whole month since the boys had started coming to my school. A whole month since Nick texted me and made my bad day better. A whole month since Stella talked to me.

"So…Stella was over last night." Nick said.

"Yes, and?" I asked like I wasn't interested, truth was I was dying for information about her.

"She was talking about you."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to look at him.

"What did she say?"

He looked around for a moment before he pulled me into the atrium and made sure the doors were locked.

School was over; I highly doubted anyone was going to try to get in here.

"She was told us what happened at the beginning of the month."

"And what was that?" I didn't look up into his eyes.

"She said she apologized and you didn't accept it."

I flinched.

"Well, when you say it like that it sounds so cruel."

"That's what happened wasn't it?"

"Not exactly," I didn't want to tell Nick that she was lying, because she wasn't. She just wasn't telling the whole truth.

Nick has known Stella longer; he'll probably side with her.

"Than what happened?" His voice was harder than it was before.

"Well, she was crying and I pulled her off and-"

"She was crying?" He asked me like I was the most insensitive person ever.

I really didn't want Nick to be mad at me.

"Well, yes but-"

"Let me guess you pushed her off you?" He scoffed at me.

"Not push exactly, more like a gentle shove," I tired to correct.

"Wow, Macy, that's kinda low isn't it?"

"How is this my fault?"

It was really very insulting.

"Stella was upset, why couldn't you just accept her apology?" He was almost yelling.

"Because!" I jumped up and yelled in his face, "She lied and left! No phone calls, letters, emails, nothing! Than when she returned she didn't even recognize me! It was like I was never a big part in her life. If she thinks that just apologizing to me is going to make me forgive her for completely abandoning me, then she's wrong, and so are you," I spat.

I opened the atrium door and walked out.

Walking out of the door didn't feel like the only thing I walked out of.

* * *

**I'm really proud if this chapter (: And for all you Nacy lovers, don't worry. I actually plan to have them forgive each other, i just wanted to show Nick and Stella's relationship**

**in this story  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on," I hissed pulling Amy away from the table that held three very famous rock-star boys and one blonde stylist.

"Why, what's wrong?" Amy asked, surprised, as she let me drag her to an empty table. Once we sit down, I let out a hard sigh.

"Nothing, I just got into a bit of a fight with Nick."

"About what?" I knew this question was coming, so I had mentally prepared myself for the answer, so why was I so scared again?

"About Stella," I say carefully.

"Why were you arguing about Stella?" Her eyebrows were scrunched together, and her lips were parted to the point where you could see her teeth.

"Stella and I…well, we used to be best friends?"

"What? Is that some of a joke?" I shook my head slowly.

"No," I whispered. "Stella and I used to be best friends back when we were really little. But then she moved. She had promised to keep in contact with me, but she didn't. And when she showed up here I expected her to at least recognize me, but of course she hadn't. She had tried to apologize last month, but I didn't accept it so she went off and cried to the JONAS boys about it. Then Nick got all mad at me…,"

"So you've been lying to me? This whole time there was a back story that my best friend didn't even bother telling me?" I hurt her again, ugh, curse me.

"I'm so sorry, Amy. I just didn't know how to tell you, and I was confused, angry, and really, really hurt."

"That's why you have me," She reached out and put a hand on my forearm. She wasn't mad at me; see what I mean about my best friend being awesome? "I'm here to help you through the confusing, angry, and really, really hurtful stuff." I practically jumped out of my chair and into Amy's arms.

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely. My eyes were barley getting wet when she pulled back and laughed at me.

"You don't think I would stop being your friend for something as minor as that?"

"Minor? This seems kind of major to me," I trail off slowly.

"No, major is you getting me thrown in jail, stealing my boyfriend, getting a new best friend-,"

"Okay, alright I get it," I laugh. I sigh again, "Thank you, for understanding."

"That's what best friends do," She replied.

"Um, Macy?" A voice said form behind me, and I knew this voice. I rolled my eyes before turning around in my seat.

"Yes, Nick?"

"Can I talk to you?" He seems nervous, and he has a sheepish look in his face.

"You already are," I point out. He gives a hard sigh, realizing how stubborn I was going to be, and pulled out the chair next to me and sat down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the whole story, and I judged. Way too quickly, and without real evidence. So, I'm very sorry, and I hope you can forgive me."

"I'm just going to be over here," Amy says, "Talking to Van Dyke." She gets up quickly and walks across the cafeteria.

"I'm listening," I say.

"Stella told everything, but she told me _after _I talked to you, and I'm terrible sorry," His eyes were begging, ugh, why did he have to have such beautiful eyes?

"It's alright; I probably would have done the same thing." I smiled up at him and he pulled me into his arms. I looked over his shoulder and saw the other LB boys and Stella watching us, but once they saw me look at them they quickly turned away.

"Okay Students, today we have new seating arrangements!" My teacher said in eighth period; Chemistry. I sat next to Amy, and we both turned with wide eyes to look at each other. "Carlos and JC. Sarah and Jim. Fred and Amy….Stella and Macy." Oh, great. Yeah, just my luck….please, _please_ note sarcasm.

I reluctantly walked to the table I was going to be sitting at, and I saw Amy throw me an apologetic look. The table was at the back of the class, it was the one with all the graffiti on it, the pencil marks, and curse words. I sighed, and sat down placing my bag on the ground. Stella hesitantly placed her stuff down and sat down next to me.

"Now class, today we'll be talking about-," Mrs. Mercado stopped what she was saying when a student came flying in the door.

"Ms. Mercado, there's two students fighting outside!" He waited for Mrs. Mercado to tell us to stay where we were and then walked outside.

"We're going to have to talk sometime," Stella's voice said beside.

I sighed, "I know."

"Macy, I am so sorry. When I got here and I saw you it took everything I had not to pounce on you, but then I realized it could not have been you. It was just another girl who looked like you. You won't believe how many times I thought I saw you before I came here. It was like I was seeing you everywhere, but at the same time you were no where to be found."

"Stella, its okay that you didn't recognize me; I changed, and I don't blame you," I turn my chair completely around to face her. And she does the same, and she looks so confused.

"Then why are you so upset?" I roll my eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"How about that fact that you never called me? Or wrote me? You never came to visit me, or tried to get together with me after you left? How about the fact that you just left and completely forgot about me like it was the most natural thing in the world?!"

"What are you talking about? I called you all the time, but the line said it was disconnected, and I wrote you letters. I wouldn't send them though, my mom did…" Her eyes widened and she looked like she about to start crying. "My mom…" I realized what happened then too, and I pulled Stella into a hug. "She lied to me. All those years she lied to me! She had given me your number, but it wasn't really your number, and she never sent my letters." She was practically sobbing in my shoulder. I realized then that we had the whole class's attention, and they seemed really involved. Amy looked hurt, but at the same time she sent me a happy smile; like she was proud of me.

"She lied to me," Stella whimpered.

"Macy, can we please be friends again? I've really missed you." Stella said after class. We had walked to my locker after class, and we were talking about all the fun times we had.

"Yeah, Stella we can be friends," She squealed and jumped in my arms, and I fully-heartedly hugged her. "But you have to realize that Amy really is my _best_ friend."

"That's okay, we still have time to grow," Stella said, grinning. "And now I have to go talk to my mom, can you give me your number so I can call you tonight?"

"Um, yeah, why not?" I pull out a pen and write my number on her hand. "Make sure you actually call me this time," I mock, and Stella rolls her eyes.

"Bye Macy," Stella says hugging me, and then runs off.

"Macy!" I turned to see Nick see walking towards me, smiling like an idiot.

"Hey, what's up?" I made up with two friends in one day? Point one for Macy.

"I heard about you and Stella," I frown and turn to look in the direction Stella just walked off. "News travel's fast, this is a small school."

I laugh, "I guess that's true."

"So you and Stella are BFF's again?" He asks in a certain playful tone.

"No."

"No?" He asks confused.

"We are just _friends_, not best friends or practically sisters. Were just…friends," I say closing my locker door and turned to start walking towards the exit. Nick jogs up to my side and keeps pace with me.

"Well then it won't be awkward if I ask you to come over and hang out with me tonight at the firehouse when Stella's there?"

"No," I breathe a laugh, "I guess it won't be awkward."

"Great and you can bring Amy if you'd like." Amy!!

"Oh shoot!" I stop walking and turn to look in the hallway to see if I see her.

"What's wrong?" Nick asks, looking down the hallway with me.

"Oh, nothing. It's nothing. I'll see you tonight, kay?" I say, and then turn and run down the hall.

"_Hey, you've reached Amy. I'm not here right now, but if you leave number and name I'll call you back. God bless,"_ **Beep.**

"Amy, its Macy, please call me back. I can't find you and I'm starting to get worried," I snapped my phone shut and let out a hard sigh. I went around the school twice, and then headed to her house where her dad said she hadn't come home yet. Defeated, I headed home. Once I opened the door I saw a familiar pair of shoes by the front door.

"Amy?!" I yelled, running into the kitchen.

"Macy, jeez, took you forever to get home," I instantly run and hugged my best friend. "Whoa, Mace. What's wrong?"

"I couldn't find you, that's what's wrong!" I snap, pulling away and making sure she wasn't hurt. She wasn't, "I called you like six times."

"Did you?" She asks startled, and leans over the counter to retrieve her bag and pulled her phone out. "Oops, sorry Macy; I still had it on silent."

"Yeah, Macy," My Mom spoke up, "You sound like a desperate mother."

"Oh, ha-ha, funny Mom," I sneered. My Mom was in the process of making cookies, and they smelled delicious. "Anyway Mom, can I go over to the Lucas' house tonight with Amy?"

"I'm going to the Lucas' house tonight?" Amy asks.

"If you're parents say yes," Amy nodded and turned her head slight before muttering an 'okay'.

"Yeah, that should be fine," my Mom says, pulling the cookie pan out of then oven. "But first, cookie?"

"Mm," Amy says.

"Yes please," I finish.

"You two are so alike it's kinda freaky." Amy and I rolled our eyes, we got this comment from my Mom often, every other day or so.

"Whatever Mom," I say, taking a bite out my cookie.

I think everything was just starting to turn out okay.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for all the mistakes! And the next chapter shall be the last one. I'm sorry about not updating in so long, but I've been kinda busy. **

**I'm sure you can understand...hopefully (:**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review...**

**love-xxVICTORIAxx(:  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, this is it! Last chapter. I'm really sorry if you're not satisfied with this story, it's just I'm sort of drawing back from FanFiction. **

**Hope you guys like this, and I know it's too much to ask, but could you give me your final thoughts? It could even be 'good' or 'this sucked' whatever you feel.**

**Thanks for ya'lls support! **

**-victoria(:**

* * *

"Hey, there you guys are. We were starting to get worried," Nick ushers Amy and I inside the firehouse and I feel incredibly small compared to everything in the house.

"Correction," I hear a voice say behind Nick before Joe appears near the doorway, "Nick was worried sick while Frankie and I had a staring contest." Amy and I giggle quietly and walk slowly into the entrance of the kitchen.

"You have a beautiful…fire-house," Amy looks questionably at the boys, but they just grin and nod their good-looking heads. I just shrugged at Amy and she rolled her eyes playfully. Just then there's a crash from upstairs and a girlish scream, who I assume is Stella.

"KEVIN! Put that down NOW!"

Joe and Nick glanced at each other before taking off for the stairs; Amy and I followed shortly. I saw Frankie just snicker and pull out what seemed to be a game-boy of some sort. Once we reached the top of the steps the first thing I saw was a mini recording studio, a drum set, a fruit bar, three chairs, a bed, what looked like bunks, and three poles running down the middle of the room. Of course then I saw Stella sending a death glare at a shaking Kevin holding-…What was that? It kind of looked like an iPad sort of thing, but there were wires hanging out of the back and it looked like it had some paint on it.

"I'm sorry Stella!" Kevin cried, ignoring his new audience. "It was an accident, I swear I didn't mean to." It was just then that I noticed a huge blue paint stain on his shirt.

"Stella," Joe rushed over to grab her shoulders. "Deep breaths, remember; too much anxiety can cause-"

"I know what it can cause Joseph," Stella snapped. She took another deep breath and then turned to Joe and apologized. "And Kevin," She turned back to the man-who-looked-like-a-boy, "You're paying to fix the Stellavator and that shirt."

"Yes ma'am," Kevin straightened his hand and lifted it to his head in a salute. Stella rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically before turning to Joe and smiling at him fondly.

"Um, Stella?" Nick waves his hand to get her attention. "Guess who's here?"

"Macy! And Amy," She rushed over to us pulled us into a suffocating group hug.

"Good to see you too," I laugh once I'm out of her death trap. "So what's everyone up to?"

"Well, I'm supposed to be fitting Joe for his new measurements, Kevin is trying to…well, I don't really know, and Nick is trying to write a new song. At least that's what he said earlier."

"But I'm pretty much finished with it. Inspiration has just been flowing these days," Nick says, glancing at me for a second then turning back to look at Stella.

"Right," Stella says but I can practically hear the _'whatever'_ in her head.

"Um, I know this sounds kind of weird but can I watch you Stella? I just love fashion!" Amy asked. It was true, but I think it had to do more with Joe then the fashion.

"Sure," Stella chirped, and I smile as the two of them walked across the room to a rather larger closet looking thing with Joe tagging along behind them.

"Shoot," Kevin said suddenly, he shot up from his seat on one of the chairs and rushed to the fire pole but didn't slide down like I though he would. "Frankie! We have to go to the parks. Louise is waiting for us!" Kevin rushed around the room, grabbing his wallet, car keys, and a bag of duck food. Then he slid down the pole and I heard two sets of feet run out the door.

"Louise is this duck in the park across town. They go feed him everyday at five-thirty, but due to Kevin's antics it seems their late today," Nick says while showing me to the drum and fruit bar area. "Want something to drink?"

"Um, I probably shouldn't. Coach said not to eat anything that taste good for the next few months because of playoffs coming up. And just earlier I shoved two chocolate chip cookies down my throat," Nick stares at me in awe for a second before blinking and then smiling at me.

"Okay, so no smoothies." We sit in the seats there though and talk for about twenty minutes when I notice that Nick is sitting closer to me then before.

"So…" I say once I feel the tension growing between us. "Winter break is coming up soon, any plans?"

"Macy, it's only October. Halloween hasn't even come around yet," Nick laughs freely. I notice that he takes the event of moving to shift his body towards me again.

"Oh," I say bluntly, slightly embarrassed. "Then for Halloween?"

"Well, Kevin wants to through a party- a costume party- and Joe kinda wants to do that too. My Mom hasn't given us the okay yet though."

"Will you guys dress up as the three musketeers?" I joke and poke his side playfully. He grins and shakes his head.

"No, we had a bad experience at our last school with that. Frankie got really jealous and so now everything outside the business part of our band has to include Frankie."

"Oh, that's interesting." I smile up at him through my eyelashes, knowing that now I'm openly flirting with him. "So what's with Joe and Stella? Are they like together or…?"

"Um, no," Nick shook his head and laughed quietly. "No they tired that a couple months back and it didn't really work, so…No."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," I pondered quietly to myself, suddenly finding my rings interesting.

"Why?" He teased. "Got a crush on Joe," It was a joke but I could hear the defensiveness behind it.

"No," I smile at him. "Wrong Lucas," I whisper quietly and wink at him. "But," I say quickly, "Amy has got it really bad for Joe."

"She told you that?" He whispers at me, still caught up on my line before that.

"No, but you can totally tell. Or at least I can because she's my best friend."

He laughs and looks down and up again quickly, "You guys are really close aren't you?" I nod my head but I don't say anything back. "I'm just gonna come out and say this alright? I really like you Macy. I know we've known each other just a little over a month, but I really feel like you're one of those friends that if I don't grab right now, eventually I'll only be your best friend, desperately wishing you were mine."

I gasp quietly at his openness, but then I smile. "Okay," I say quietly. "I guess you figured out the other Lucas was you," He laughs at my poor attempt at a joke, and slowly leans forward to kiss me. But my cell phone goes off, and we both let out frustrated sighs.

"Macy?" Van Dyke asks over the phone, "Um, where are you and Amy? I know we didn't have definite plans today but I'm really bored and…"

* * *

"Van Dyke is coming over?" Stella asks brightly.

"Yeah, he should be here in ten or so minutes." We were all sitting on Joe's bed, or- in Stella's case- around Joe's bed, laughing and joking. "And he's bringing pizza."

"Mace," Amy starts, "Didn't coach say that you could only eat healthy food for awhile?"

"Yeah, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her, and I'll just go running tonight. Come with?"

"Of course," She giggles quietly. Joe beams at her, and I can't help but slowly smile at them. "Oh, Stella, you cam come too."

"I would but," She smiles a fake smile at us and sighs, "Oh who am I kidding? I wouldn't go." We all laugh when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Stella jumps off the bed and slips down the pole to answer the door.

Later, after all the pizza is gone and Kevin has come back home, we sit around the kitchen table and play Dopey-Doctor. Kevin is winning, while Amy comes up in a close second but I think that's because Joe keeps helping her cheat. Van Dyke is in last place and Nick is only beating him slightly, while Stella and I tie for fourth. I look to Amy and she smiles at me with her bright smile so I have to grin back, I then look to Kevin who is on her left side as he pretends to try and 'save' Van Dyke'. I look to the other side of Amy and catch Joe switching his and Nick's cards, trying to get a good card for Amy no doubt. Nick pretends like he doesn't see him and laughs at Kevin before meeting my eyes and winking at me. I blush and have to look down for a second before looking up once again, but this time I meet Stella's eyes.

Stella smiles a broken smile at me, and I give on in return. No matter how close we get now we'll never be the same as we were when we were little girls. That friendship was snatched from our hands and thrown in a grave to bury while it was still very much alive. I almost feel like crying for those lost dreams, but then I remember that we have so much more time ahead of us. We haven't lost eye contact and I think her train of thought is the same mine. She leans on my shoulder very subtlety from her spot next to me and I feel my broken smile mend slightly. Nick grabs my hand from under the table next to me and squeezes. Yeah, so maybe you don't have to always search for things, I told myself. Sometimes things find you.


End file.
